Memorias de Integra
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Pensamientos de Integra acerca de Gembu antes, durante, y después de la guerra contra Pallas. Gembu x Integra


Dos meses.

Los dos meses más largos que hubiesen pasado en la vida de Integra de Geminis.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que la guerra entre Athena y Pallas había llegado a su fin.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que _él_ había muerto.

El caballero que, de alguna forma, había logrado penetrar en el fondo de su corazón.

Flash Back.

Integra apenas acababa de ser ascendida a amazona de Geminis. Pocos, muy pocos aparte de Athena estaban conscientes de que había una nueva amazona de Geminis. Esas personas solo eran el resto de los caballeros dorados.

Es más. Aparte de Athena, nadie en el santuario había visto en persona a Integra.

Actualmente, Integra trataba de pasar desapercibida por el santuario, ella no era precisamente una experta en lo que se refería a presentaciones.

Ella solía esconderse cuando la gente pasaba por su templo, y para entrar o salir de Geminis, ella usaba la Another Dimension (Otra dimensión).

Solo cuando estaba 100% segura de que los templos estaban vacios, ella en vez de usar la Another Dimension para moverse, se iba caminando.

Un día, Athena la había citado para hablar referente a su condición de amazona dorada de Geminis.

Cuando terminó la reunión ella se concentró para ver si había alguien en los templos de Virgo y Libra, y decidir sí se iba a Geminis a pie o con la Another Dimension.

Se dio cuenta de que ambos templos estaban vacios, así que se decidió ir caminando.

Mientras se dirigía a Geminis, ella observaba embelesada las estrellas.

Cuando vivía en Inglaterra, solía escaparse a un lugar solitario para poder contemplar en paz y tranquilidad las constelaciones.

Tan encismada estaba ella viendo las estrellas, que no se dio cuenta de que se hallaba parada frente a la entrada del templo de Libra. Justamente, cierto pelinaranja estaba pasando el templo camino hacia el templo de Athena.

El librano se sorprendió al ver a una bella muchacha peliceleste parada en la entrada del templo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que portaba la gold cloth de Geminis, y también al ver al tan familiar rostro de la muchacha.

-"¿¡Paradox!?- Se preguntaba el caballero de Libra al ver a la peliceleste. Más luego se dio cuenta de que su cosmos era diferente, además de que ella tenía los ojos color azul- "No… no es ella. Si carga esa cloth, significa que es la nueva amazona dorada de Geminis. Ahora que recuerdo, el Viejo Maestro nos contó a Shiryu y a mí que todos los caballeros dorados de Geminis han tenido un hermano o hermana gemelo. Lo que significa que ella debe de ser la hermana gemela de Paradox"- Reflexiono el muchacho pelinaranja.

Se acerco con un poco de cautela. Ninguno de sus compañeros, incluyéndose a él, sabía por qué diantres la amazona de Geminis no se había dignado en presentarse, así que no sabía que reacción podría tener la amazona si el caballero de Libra se le aparecía de repente.

-¿Buenas noches?- Saludó Gembu un poco nervioso.

Integra dio un respingo.

No se había dado cuenta de que el protector de ese templo había llegado.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se había esmerado bastante para poder pasar desapercibido por el santuario. No quería tener que presentarse ante nadie, a menos qué fuese una situación demasiado critica.

Se quedo congelada en donde estaba. Gembu la miraba sin entender que le ocurría.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Gembu dudoso.

Las palabras de Gembu parecieron sacar a Integra de sus pensamientos.

-No… no te preocupes- Respondió Integra visiblemente nerviosa.

El hombre la miró y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Gembu de Libra, un gusto- Dijo sonriendo.

-Integra de Geminis, también un gusto- Dijo Integra dándole la mano mientras sonreía tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Gembu.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu nerviosismo?- Preguntó el pelinaranja.

-No… no es nada- Respondió tartamudeando.

Gembu se hallaba bastante confundido ¿Por qué Integra estaba actuando de manera tan extraña? ¿Acaso había dicho algo indebido? De ser así, Gembu le pediría disculpas, y tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Si quieres puedes entrar a mi templo, Géminis está lejos y está empezando a hacer frio- Invitó el caballero de Libra.

-Ok- Contestó Integra un poco insegura, pero, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Gembu la invito a pasar y la guio hasta una sala. Le pidió a Integra que lo esperase y se fue a buscar un poco de café.

Regresó casi de inmediato y le sirvió un taza a Integra.

Gembu solo se dedicó a contemplar como Integra bebía su café con un notable nerviosismo.

Finalmente, Gembu decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Dije alguna impertinencia?- Preguntó.

-¿Eh?- Respondió Integra mirándolo confundida.

-Lo que pasa es que te has estado comportando un poco rara, así que pensé que había dicho algo que te ofendió- Explicó Gembu.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que… no soy precisamente buena en lo que se refiere a presentaciones- Contestó Integra.

-Ya me di cuenta- Dijo Gembu sonriendo-, supongo que esa es la razón por la que no te has presentado con el resto de los caballeros dorados.

-Así es.- Dijo Integra- Además, es bastante incomodo, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana es una traidora.

-Entonces mis suposiciones eran acertadas, eres la gemela de Paradox de Géminis- Dijo Gembu.

-Así es.

-No sé porque estas tan nerviosa. El hecho de que Paradox sea una traidora, no implica que tú también seas igual a ella.

-Es fácil decirlo- Contestó Integra un tanto irritada por la forma tan a la ligera que Gembu se tomaba ese asunto.

-No, créeme cuando te digo que hablo por experiencia- Dijo Gembu. Integra lo miró arqueando una ceja sin entender ¿Cómo él iba a saber acerca de ese tipo de asuntos?

-¿De qué tipo de experiencia hablas?

-Bueno, en realidad mi caso es contrario al tuyo.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que en vez de ser el bueno, era el malandrín que todo el tiempo se saltaba los entrenamientos y recibía sermones cada dos por tres.

A continuación, Gembu se dedicó a contarle su historia a Integra, de cómo él siempre era reprendido por el maestro Dohko, de cómo Shiryu no aprobaba que él lo sustituyese como caballero de Libra.

Al finalizar la historia, Integra comparó sus casos, y se dio cuenta de que el caso de Gembu era peor qué el de ella, ya que él de por sí tenía fama de ser un terrible alumno.

-¿Ves?- Preguntó Gembu- No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, tu hermana es tu hermana y tú eres tú, por muy gemelas que sean, ustedes no son la misma persona.

-Gracias- Dijo Integra sonriéndole mientras se levantaba- En verdad gracias, creo que debo una. Mañana iré y me presentare con el resto de los caballeros dorados.

-Así se habla- Respondió Gembu sonriendo- No quiero sonar grosero, pero será mejor que te vayas, ya se está haciendo bastante tarde.

-Tienes razón, adiós- Se despidió Integra y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, Integra fue y se presentó con todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados. La peliceleste estaba en verdad agradecida con Gembu, gracias a él, ella ya no tenía que preocuparse de pasar desapercibido por el santuario.

Los meses pasaron, y llegó un momento en que el que Integra empezó a sentir más que solo amistad por Gembu.

Cuando el murió, fue como si la hubiesen apuñalado en el corazón.

Y para empeorar las cosas, cuando su hermana al fin cambio, y decidió hacerse buena, la bastarda de Galia la mata.

Fin del flash back.

-Y ahora él ya no está- Se lamentaba Integra mientras dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, encerrada en el templo de Géminis.

Fin?


End file.
